Worldvision Music Festival 2
Worldvision Music Festival 2 (abbreviated WMF 2) is the first edition of a song contest called World Music Festival. The contest will take place in Oslo, Norway. Location : For further information see Oslo '' '''Oslo' is the capital of Norway and most populous city in Norway. Oslo constitutes a county and a municipality. Oslo is the economic and governmental center of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo is considered a global city and ranked "Beta World City" in studies performed by the Globalization and World Cities Study Group and Network in 2008. It was ranked number one in terms of quality of life among European large cities in the European Cities of the Future 2012 report by fDi Magazine. A survey conducted by ECA International in 2011 placed Oslo as the second most expensive city in the world for living expenses after Tokyo. In 2013 Oslo tied with the Australian city of Melbourne as the fourth most expensive city in the world, according to the Economist Intelligence Unit (EIU)'s Worldwide Cost of Living study. As of January 2014 the city of Oslo has a population of 634,000. The Metropolitan area of Oslo has a population of 1,502,604, of whom 951,581 live in the contiguous conurbation. The population currently increases at record rates, making it the fastest growing major city in Europe. This growth stems for the most part from immigration and high birth rates among immigrants, but also from intra-national migration. The immigrant population in the city is growing somewhat faster than the Norwegian population, and in the city proper is now more than 25%. Venue Telenor Arena sometimes referred to as Fornebu Arena, is a multi-purpose indoor arena located at Fornebu in Bærum, outside Oslo, Norway. It serves as a venue for a variety of events, including concerts, exhibitions, action shows, family shows, TV and sport. It has a capacity for 15,000 spectators for sports and 23,000 for concerts, including 40 luxury boxes and club seating for 1,200. The venue has a fixed roof and an asphalt floor. The venue was opened ahead of the 2009 Norwegian football season as a replacement for Nadderud Stadion. It cost 585 million Norwegian kroner (NOK) to build, of which NOK 300 million was for the sports venue. During the 2000s, Nadderud was below standards for play in the top national league. Fornebu was at the time undergoing an urban redevelopment; after several years of negotiations and public grants, Stabæk secured a lot in 2004. Construction started in 2007. In 2010, a disagreement arose between the club and venue-owner Kjell Chr. Ulrichsen, with the latter demanding that the team leave the venue to allow for more event revenue. Telenor Arena has hosted the Eurovision Song Contest 2010, as well as concerts by artists and bands of international fame, such as Muse, Foo Fighters, Rihanna, Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Jay-Z, Kanye West, The Rolling Stones. Participating countries 50 countries participated in the edition 2. The countries of Europe are 28, 8 from Asia, 3 from Africa, 9 from America plus Australia and New Zealand. Big Six Results Semifinal 1 United States, United Kingdom and Malaysia voted in this semi-final. The 12 songs with more points will qualify to the final. Semifinal 2 Belgium, Denmark and Sweden voted in this semi-final. The 12 songs with more points will qualify to the final. Final